Shinobu Togami
|status = Deceased |family = Kijō Togami (Father; Deceased) Byakuya Togami (Half-brother) Kazuya Togami (Adopted brother) Suzuhiko Otsuki (Brother) 12 Half-siblings |affiliation = Togami Family Hope's Peak Academy Class 77-A |novel debut = Danganronpa: Togami}} Shinobu Togami '(十神 忍 ''Togami Shinobu) also known as '''Blue Ink (青インク Ao Inku) is a character featured in the light novel Danganronpa: Togami. She appears as a supportive character to the main protagonist in the story and her younger brother, Byakuya Togami, as his personal secretary. Since his imposter declared the World Domination Proclamation, she resides by her master to write his biography, Journey Under the Midnight Sun. Shinobu's title is Super High School Level Secretary (超高校級の「書記」''chō kōkō kyū no “shoki”''). Appearance Shinobu is described as being very pretty by Hiroyuki, and she is a cyborg. Her left arm and her right eye are mechanical due to the effects of The Biggest, Worst Incident in the History of the Togami Family. Her right eye was replaced with an artificial eye she called "Borges". It functions as an encyclopedia that updates in real time. It also has dictionaries, news, current events, and maps. However, it is not always completely factual in its information. Personality Shinobu has a very different personality from her younger brother, Byakuya. She says very humorous things, and her mind wanders a lot. She is very respectful towards her master, Byakuya, as shown by her hesitance to speak. Talent Super High School Level Secretary As the Super High School Level Secretary, Shinobu is naturally skilled at organizing and retrieving papers and data. Abilities Cybernetic Enhancements She contains inhuman strength, due to her cybernetic parts, being able to escape with an unconscious Byakuya, swiftly. History Danganronpa: Togami Volume 1 - Multiple Counts of Attempted World Domination Chapter 1 - Byakuya-sama is God Shinobu is the one who stays with Byakuya when they visit Prague, the capital city of Czech Republic. She currently is writing Byakuya's biography titled Journey Under the Midnight Sun. After the World Domination Proclamation was declared, Sonia Nevermind, princess of the Kingdom of Novoselic, as well as the Ultimate Princess of Hope's Peak Academy (and secretly a member of the Ultimate Despair) confronts Shinobu and Byakuya in the back alley with her soldiers. Before Shinobu could explain that the Byakuya who broadcast the proclamation is an impostor, Sonia commanded her soldiers to attack. Fortunately, the Ketouin twins, Hiroyuki and Yuika saved both of them. Later, it's revealed that Hiroyuki and Yuika's true intention is to bring Byakuya and Shinobu to their hideout to find out the Secret to the Togami Family's Prosperity. Shinobu and the others eventually escaped the murderous events in the center of Prague and arrived in that belonged to Ketouin Conglomerate. When she tried to contact Hope's Peak Academy, Junko Enoshima is the one who answered her call. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death While explaining the world's situation to the survivors of Killing School Life, Junko claimed that she was able to confirm complete annihilation of Togami family. The fate of Shinobu comes to light in the third volume of the series, where she is murdered and erased from the memories of everyone who knew her. The only evidence of her existence is the fountain pen Byakuya keeps in his pocket. Quotes *“I am the verb "to write" made manifest. I am the act of "writing" made manifest. A writing machine. A word puppet.” *“Plane hijackings. Company hijackings. Lately, there have even been family hijackings, but what he had hijacked was his identity.” *“Manga and TV dramas had told me whom students like us could turn to for help when we couldn't rely on family.” *“I felt like a mother who had only found out that her child was unpopular when she attended Bring Your Parents to School Day. The Togami family's future looked bleak...” Navigation Category:Danganronpa Togami Characters Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Deceased Category:Female